Gotta Find You
by roxan1930
Summary: I don't know a good summary for this but it's Jemily and it has the song 'Gotta Find You' from 'Camp Rock' in it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai or any Power Rangers for that matter.**

**Gotta Find You**

Jayden smiled as he watched Emily spar with Antonio.

He loved watching the yellow ranger in everything she did.

"Ha!" Emily yelled out, pushing Antonio away from her and then she threw her stick in the air and did a cartwheel, getting behind Antonio where she caught her stick as it came falling back down again.

For Antonio she had been to fast to catch up, allowing her to strike him but for Jayden she had moved in slow-motion as he watched her blond locks fly around her face and her sweat sparkling in the sun.

"Ouch!" Antonio yelped out in pain.

"Antonio! I'm so sorry! Wait here while I get you some frozen peas!" Emily told the gold ranger.

"No, I'm fine!" Antonio argued and run away with Emily chasing after him.

Jayden chuckled at the sight before him with Antonio being stubborn and Emily being sweet and caring like usual.

Jayden sighed.

Emily was the sweetest and kindest girl he had ever met and she was also really beautiful.

Those thing together had gotten Jayden to grow feelings for her.

At first he just saw her as a little sister with a pretty face but when they got to know each other she became his best friend who always talked with him about things that didn't bore him to death like Mia would often do and sometimes they could laugh so hard together that they would end up crying and before Jayden knew it, he wanted to be more then just friends with her.

"Come on, Antonio! Stop being such a baby and let me help you!" Emily cried as she still chased after him.

"I kinda remember seeing something like this before with you being in Antonio's place." Kevin told Mike who smirked.

"Alright, fine! You can put the peas on me! Where did you get such condition?" Antonio asked out of breath when he got too tired from running away from Emily.

"She's had a lot of practice with this guy!" Mia answered, shaking Mike as they and Kevin laughed without realizing that they were hurting Emily's feelings.

"Stop laughing, you guys. All those times only happened because Emily keeps getting stronger and Mike is always just to stubborn to let Emily help him." Jayden came to his crush's defense, earning a grateful smile from the country-girl to which he smiled back.

"Why am I not surprised that _you_ came to her defense?" Mike teased, causing both Jayden and Emily to blush.

"Why don't you show me how big your mouth is when you are sparring with me?" Jayden asked annoyed to which Mike's eyes grew wide in fear.

After Jayden almost broke Mike in half, Emily patched Antonio up a little and Kevin and Mia pretended to spar while actually just watching Jayden and Mike, Ji thought that the rangers had enough for the day and allowed them to stop.

"Thanks for standing up for be back there." Emily said to Jayden as she smiled up at her leader.

"No problem. There is no way that I'm letting someone hurt my best friend's feelings." the red ranger replied, gently tucking a blond curl behind her ear as his blue eyes got lost in her hazel ones.

Without realizing it, they started to lean closer to each other as they closed their eyes.

Their lips almost touched but then Antonio came and yelled "Jayden, I thought I was your best friend!"

Both the fire and earth samurais pulled back with their faces as red as tomatoes before Emily turned around angrily.

"I became his best friend while you were away so deal with it!" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips."

"But I was his first best friend!" Antonio yelled back as he grabbed Jayden's right arms and pulled him towards him.

"And then I became his best friend!" Emily yelled as she grabbed his left arm and pulled him towards her.

The yellow and golden rangers kept arguing and pulled which resulted in Jayden's upper body moving back and forth while Mike, Kevin, Mia and Ji followed him with their eyes.

"Alright, you guys are pulling my arms out!" Jayden yelled, being seriously in pain.

"How about this? What now if Antonio will be my best male friend and Emily will be my best female friend?" the red ranger suggested and both of the arguers seemed to think it over and then nodded and let go of his poor arms.

"Fine." they both huffed, crossing their arms and turning their backs to each other while Jayden sighed in relief and rubbed his sore arms.

"Alright… Now that that's over, who wants to go to the movies?" Mike asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over everyone.

"I do." Kevin, Mia and Antonio said in unison.

"Well then, you four have fun. I am going to meditate." Ji said as he walked out of the room and Mike, Kevin, Mia and Antonio then went outside with Kevin and Antonio carrying Mike who could barely walk after his spar with Jayden.

When Mia closed the door behind them Jayden and Emily were left alone.

"Sooo…" Jayden said awkwardly.

"Sooo…" Emily echoed, being just as awkward as her friend.

"Want to go watch and see if there is something good on tv for once?" Jayden asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, sure." Emily said and they let themselves lazily fall next to each other on the couch.

"Stop!" Emily yelled to Jayden who was flipping through channels and obeying he stopped, showing 'Animal Planet' where 'The World's Funniest Animals' was being shown.

"You want to watch this?" Jayden asked Emily with a smile.

"Yeah, I have always enjoyed watching animals do silly things." Emily answered as she smiled brightly at the screen where a man was spinning in circles while holding a rope and on the other end a dog was holding it which resulted in the dog flying through the air.

"Alright, that's pretty funny." Jayden laughed with a grin but his grin turned into a frown when the host said that the show was done for the day and the credits started rolling.

"Awww! Come on!" the two rangers yelled in disappointment and then went back to flipping channels until they came to a channel where it was announced that after five minutes of commercials the movie 'Camp Rock' would start and then a commercial with talking broccoli started.

"You wanna watch that?" Emily asked this time.

"Sure, Em." Jayden replied.

"Good. Hey, you know what? Since it's a movie we're going to watch we should get some snacks and drinks." Emily said as she got up and walked to the kitchen with Jayden following her.

In the kitchen Emily filled a bowl with popcorn while Jayden grabbed to bottles of soda.

When they were back on the couch again they talked a little while waiting for the commercials to finish.

"Have you watched 'Camp Rock' before?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, my favorite song id 'Gotta Find You'. Did you watch it before and if you did, what is your favorite song?" Jayden answered after throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Yup, I did and my favorite song in 'This Is Me'." Emily chirped and then she tried to copy Jayden's action but her own piece of popcorn just ended up falling on her nose instead of in her mouth, causing Jayden to laugh as she pouted.

They both went quiet when the movie started but during the movie they kept sneaking glances at each other.

"I love how this movie ends with everyone being friends!" Emily cheered when the movie was over.

Jayden could only smile in amusement.

"Hey, I'm going to my room now." Emily announced.

"Alright, later." Jayden said as she got up and walked off, leaving him alone.

When she was away Jayden sighed.

She was so sweet, cute and funny his heart felt like it was going to burst.

Thinking back about the movie they just watched Jayden listened to his favorite song in his head as it perfectly fitted how he thought about Emily.

He got up and walked to his room where he grabbed his guitar and walked outside with it.

Sitting down and thinking about Emily again he started playing his guitar and singing.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I want to be_

_Oh next to you... and you next to me_

_Oh I need to find you... yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you (yeah)_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_(i gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you_

He sighed when he was done and put his guitar away.

"Wow, you're a great singer." Emily suddenly said, clapping her hands for him and surprising him so much he almost lost his balance when he turned around and when he did he instantly felt his cheeks grow warmer.

"Did you sing that because it's your favorite song from the movie we just watched or did you sing it because you like someone?" the yellow ranger asked as she sat down next to her leader.

Knowing this might be his only chance to tell her his feelings for her Jayden took a deep breath and said "I sang it because I like someone."

"Any chance you're gonna tell me who it is." Emily asked with a sweet smile.

Putting everything on the line Jayden said "Yeah, it's you." which earned him a small gasp from the blond girl.

Feeling embarrassed he turned away from her, feeling his face burn up.

"Jayden? Do you mean that? Do you really like me?" Emily asked after a while.

"No, I don't just like you. I love you." he said as he felt himself only turn redder.

Suddenly he felt two hands gently grab his head and turn his face, making him look at her tenderly smiling face.

"Jayden, I love you too." she said, making Jayden's eyes grow wide.

"Are you serious?" he asked as he surged her face for any signs that she might be joking.

"Yes, I already fell in love with you the first time I met you." Emily said.

"I can't believe this. The girl of my dreams loves me too." Jayden who was now also smiling whispered.

Slowly they leaned towards each other and closed their eyes as they kissed.

"Ha! You people now all owe me twenty bucks!" Mike's voice suddenly called through the air and when Jayden and Emily turned around they saw him and everyone ales that lived in the house, looking like deers caught in the headlights of a truck.

"How much have you seen and heard?" Jayden asked in a dangerous tone as he glared at them.

"Uhm… Pretty much everything." Kevin answered as he and the others slowly backed away.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jayden asked Emily, holding his samuraizer up.

"If you are thinking about beating them up, then yes." Emily replied as she held her own samuraizer up.

"Uh oh…" Mia mumbled as she and the others backed up some more.

"This is going to be painful." Ji said.

"GO GO SAMURAI!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
